


Disappointed

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Alya remembers the time she was severely disappointed in Marinette.But she didn't expect the tables to turn - and a strong sense of déjà vu when they did.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 19
Kudos: 1485
Collections: Completed, Lila Anon Support Group





	Disappointed

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'I got a prompt: "I thought you knew better than this... I guess I'm just disappointed" Used by Alya at first and then by Marinette when everything is debunked. I really love you work, its amazing. You are so talented 💗'

"But I didn't push Lila over!"

She gave glances to the students surrounding her, pleadingly trying to convey the truth with her eyes. Some of them faced away, whilst others instead had fierce looks aimed at Marinette.

"Where's the proof that you didn't, huh?" a girl questioned, "Where's the proof of everything you've said about Lila?"

"The proof is all over the inter-"

"No!" Alya shouted, interrupting her answer. "I've had enough, Marinette! First it was refusing to hang out with Lila, then not making all our dresses for prom and now you've resorted to physical violence!"

Unknown to Miss Bustier's class, a blonde strolled up the school steps, adjusting the strap of his satchel on his shoulder. When taking in the scene before him, he perked up, tuning in to the topic of the conversation.

It took him a moment to realise what was happening. Immediately, his brows furrowed and his footsteps sped up.

"I thought you knew better than to do _this._ To hurt someone because of your petty jealousy, but now I'm just disappointed."

Marinette reeled back from Alya, as if she had been struck. Her bluebell eyes shimmered, droplets of water beginning to peek out from the rims of them.

All of a sudden, a hand came into contact with her shoulder, squeezing comfortingly, as a male thundered, " _Enough,_ Alya."

Those around slightly jumped at Adrien's tone, that held a note of authority and power. It reminded most of his very own father.

"What are you doing?" Alya asked, taking a step forward. "Why are you defending a bully like-"

"I said, that's _**enough.**_ "

The auburn-haired girl snapped her mouth shut, finally realising that to carry on talking would be a bad idea. She watched with an unreadable expression as Adrien placed an arm around Marinette's waist, as he lead her out of the area.

However, before they disappeared from sight, Adrien sent a chilling glare to the class, that caused even Lila to shake on her two legs.

**~*~*~**

"B-But I have diplomatic immunity!" Lila shouted in a clear state of panic.

"Actually, you don't," Roger Raincomprix remarked, whilst sauntering towards the teen. He locked the cuffs that had been placed around her wrists by the two officers at her sides. They both held her arms, that had previously been flailing about.

A policewoman stood to the side, watching the scene with an object in her grasp. It was a jar, that held a flapping violet butterfly within.

The lieutenant explained, "Your mother removed it after she heard all of the lies you told her and saw the footage of you willingly working with Hawk Moth. At the time, you took an akuma to attempt an assault on one classmate who is called, if I'm right, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

At the information, the class gasped, eyes zeroing in on Lila's panicked form. The liar desperately attempted to show innocence with her body, thought it was fruitless. No one believed the act.

That was when the students turned to the back of the room, realisation dawning on them as they spotted Marinette sat there - Adrien by her side. She had her head leaning on his broad shoulder, whilst he rubbed soothing circles on her back with his fingers.

There were more exclamations from Lila in the background, before she was taken out by more police officers.

"Sorry for the commotion, ma'am. Feel free to continue the lesson."

With a tip of the hat, Lieutenant Raincomprix followed his coworkers out, leaving an awkward silence behind.

Miss Bustier, with her face pale and eyes wide, stuttered, "R-Right, of course. Class, if you would please turn your attention t-"

"Marinette!"

Alya made her way up the wooden steps between the rows of desks, feeling everyone's gazes following in her wake. When she got up to where the girl she had called girl was, she panted lightly, placing her hands on her knees.

Unknown to her, Marinette and Adrien shared a subtle look, that spoke a million volumes. The female sent her partner a miniature nod, feeling his hands hold onto her waist and shoulder as she sat up straight.

"Lila was...l-lying?" Alya stammered.

"Yes. Any other questions? Because I'd like to carry on with the Maths assignment."

The reporter gasped. "I-I'm so sorry, Marinette."

Those around faced the floor in sorrow, having the exact same thought.

A thoughtful hum echoed through the room, just before the designer said, "Okay."

With a hopeful expression, Alya breathed, "D-Does that mean..."

"Does that mean what?"

Taking a deep breath, she carried on, "That we're friends again?"

The only response was a choked snort from Adrien, who tried to cover it up with a, dreadfully fake, cough. His lips twitched until they formed a wide grin.

Before Alya could send an offended glare his way, Marinette finally spoke up with, "No. No it doesn't."

Disbelief was plastered on Alya's face. "But, but I didn't know that she was lying. None of us did."

Nino, Rose and a few others nodded along.

The bluenette dryly let out a laugh. "Well, you would've if you'd all listened to me in the first place."

"But-"

"No, Alya. I've had enough of your excuses for what you did."

She sent everyone a stone-cold glare that matched the one her seatmate also had. It radiated her frustration and sternness at the current situation.

"You ripped my sketchbook, called me names and excluded both me and _my boyfriend_ from class trips, just to name a few," Marinette listed, pointedly ignoring the astonished gasps around.

"And now you think I'll just forgive you?" she carried on. "Why should I when I thought that you knew better than to write me off as someone _jealous_? As someone who would hurt others because of that feeling?"

Alya turned pale. She felt a strong sense of déjà vu at her words.

"Right now..." The young woman took a deep breath, glancing up. Her eyes were glossy and glimmering.

"Right now, I'm just disappointed in you. In all of you."

Marinette turned her head to the side, feeling the reassuring grip of Adrien's arm around her waist. It stayed there, along with the easing smile he adorned, when the bell signifying the end of the day rung after a few seconds.

She sunk her head into his chest, as he hugged her close with a scowl at the classmates who were about to protest against his girlfriend.


End file.
